


La lista para Cass

by Elygweasley



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, microrelato
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elygweasley/pseuds/Elygweasley
Summary: ¿Qué instó a Dean para hacerle una lista de sus mejores canciones a Cas? pues aquí te lo cuento.





	La lista para Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Este relato ha sido creado sin ánimo de perjuicio alguno a sus auténticos dueños y/o creadores.  
> Todos los derechos son reservados sobre menciones, referencias, alusiones y/o personajes que aquí se relata pertenecen a la serie de televisión Supernatural, derivado de los libros creados por Eric Kripke. El romance contado y todo lo referente a ese hecho que se relata en esta historia es una creación de la autora.
> 
> No reproducir esta obra de forma total y/o parcial ni distribuirla en cualquier forma o medio sin dar el respectivo crédito y mención de la autora.  
> Todo parecido entre lugares, situaciones y/o personajes con la vida realidad es total, simple y morbosa casualidad.

Dean estaba en su cama, cubierto en sudor y sin aliento. Las sábanas poco hacían por cubrir su desnudez, algo que casi nunca hacía, aunque en ocasiones se lo permitía, en especial desde que tenía una habitación para él solo.

_«Solo»_

Palabra corta y con gran significado que lo atormentaba en las noches como esa, en la que despertaba empapado no solo de sudor sino de otros fluidos que se mezclaban y elevaban un olor peculiar al ambiente. Esa madrugada en particular, no solo había ese olor sino también un aroma especial, uno que conocía perfectamente y que agradecía que cada vez que despertaba él ya no estuviera frente a su cama, mirándolo.

Dean se estiró hacia la mesa de noche sin preocuparse de que se le viera parte de la cadera y miró la hora.

3.25 am

La hora muerta.

La hora de lo paranormal.

La hora en que, en momentos como ese, despertaba con el deseo casi frenético de estar con alguien… Sabía a quién quería tener, pero eso no sucedería, nunca. Porque no era correcto, porque estaba lejos de su alcance. Porque era lo más puro y limpio que jamás pudiera soñar tener, aun así, él era suyo. Suyo aunque no lo supiera y aunque el propio Dean nunca lo reconociera en voz alta, ni baja y mucho menos en sus pensamientos.

Porque él pudiera saber…

_«Idiota, él ya lo sabe»_

Sí, lo sabía y por alguna maldita razón no hablaba de ello.

Nunca.

Agradecía infinitamente que fuera tan reservado y respetara su privacidad. Porque, a veces, se le hacía muy difícil evitar tener esos perversos deseos, sucios y prohibidos cuando estaba con él o solo.

Solo como esa noche, como siempre.

Dean se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió la camiseta que estaba en el suelo y se secó el sudor junto a los rastros de su indecencia; luego, la desechó al rincón y se tumbó hacia atrás en la cama mirando al techo que conocía perfectamente.

Sí tan solo él supiera.

 _«Él lo sabe, imbécil»_ reafirmó con malestar y vergüenza mientras se tapaba los ojos con el antebrazo.

Sin ánimos se levantó, se puso su bata favorita y fue a darse una ducha con agua fría. Al volver a su habitación, comprendió que ya no iba a volver a dormir y más porque la cama estaba toda mojada y eso sería asqueroso ahora que estaba limpio.

El pecho le dolía.

Ahí parado, comprendió que necesitaba decírselo.

—Pero cómo…

Sonrió ante la idea que le vino.

Se sentó en su escritorio, prendió su computadora y revisó su lista de reproducción. Se colocó los auriculares y creó una lista especial.

Una vez terminada, sonrió y lo pasó a un _cassette_.

Sí, ya no se usaba, pero qué diablos, él era de la vieja escuela.

—Listo, hoy se lo daré —dijo satisfecho en voz baja.

Esa lista diría a Castiel todo lo que no se atrevía a decirle y sabía que entendía porque él siempre lo comprendía.

 


End file.
